Vampire plus Tuna
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: After so many rumors about her, Moka Akashiya finally decided to transfer to another school, even though she knew nothing will change the fact that humans will always come and hurt her, no matter what part of the world she's in. But perhaps a certain brunette could change that, and her fate that was meant for her.


**Important announcement below. and heads up. This is a very old one shot that I decided to edit to the bone, and I have very little knowledge about Rosario + Vampire so forgive me.**

**Especially since Moka is an undeveloped character in this fic. This is set on middle school so the events of Rosario + Vampie hasn't happen yet, but the events of KHR has been long done.**

* * *

**Namimori Middle 3-A**

**An Introduction**

In the middle of an ordinary day our spiky brown haired protagonist Tsunayoshi Sawada, was as usual sleeping in class. The reason being was that he is Tsuna nuff said.

Normally Tsuna wouldn't be too relaxed as of now, but seeing that his closest guardians weren't with him today he felt the need of taking a break from the mafia. But truthfully he would prefer dealing with all of his guardians crazy antics than to be alone yet again like the time before he met Reborn.

But he was willing to be alone rather than stopping his guardians from achieving their dreams. Hayato was back in Italy studying, despite the storm guardian's protest. Takeshi was in training camp for this year's baseball tournament. Ryohei graduated and resumed his training with Colonello rather than going to High School, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru were always together but he was the one avoiding them, so there's that. Mukuro is Mukuro, and Hibari is Hibari, nuff said. Lastly Reborn was with the other Arcobalenos discussing about everything that had happened in the past, it seems that they are planning something.

Tsuna sighed but at least the children were with him, but he could only see them at home not in school. So he was now officially a loner once-.

"Dame-Tsuna wake up! We have a new student today!"

A loud voice coming from Nezu, his A-hole of a teacher, rudely interrupted Tsuna's thoughts, much to his chagrin. He immediately set his doe brown orbs and turned his attention to Nezu but slowly drifted away as he stared at what he taught was an angel in a school uniform.

A girl with long flowing pink hair, charming emerald green eyes, milky white skin, and a bombshell body, Tsuna blushed and scolded himself for the last thought, then he looked at the thing on the girls neck, and Tsuna concluded that it was a Rosario, a beautiful silver Rosario to be precise.

Then he felt lonely somehow knowing that this girl might not even give him a single glance, but he was fine with that, he didn't want innocent people to get involve with him, so much so that he actually started pushing away Kyoko and Haru whether they were making advances at him, which resulted in making him grow out of crush from the two of them, but also straining their friendship.

As he got back to reality he figured that this girl will get friends easily, seeing that the whole school will judge your popularity based on how you look, a thought that would have put a smile on his face but a sinking feeling on his gut made him frown.

"My name is Moka Akashiya pleased to meet you…" The girl said meekly, making Tsuna raise an eyebrow, that was… quite cute.

Tsuna was expecting praises coming from both genders but his enhanced sense of hearing picked up whispers coming from his peers, that weren't pleasing to hear.

'Look at her, she's definitely going to gloat about her beauty'

'Yeah I know, and I bet she sleeps with men with that body'

'What's with that attitude'

'I don't like her already'

It was that moment that Tsuna knew, that this girl will unfortunately be a target of bullying just like him. Though it does beg the question, what is that aura of uneasiness coming from the girl?

* * *

And just like what Tsuna had thought, four weeks after Moka's transfer to Namimori middle, the girl had already experienced the full bullying package early on, in which she experienced verbal attacks, vandalizing of her clothes, the insulting nickname, and rumors.

During those four weeks Tsuna had thought countless times of befriending the girl, but his ties with the underground world made him think otherwise. Setting those aside he also noticed that his number of bullies were also increasing but in a slower rate than before.

He shrugged that of it was low of him to be thankful that he isn't being bullied as much as before just because they have a new target. Tsuna then continued his jogging, after scolding himself for thinking those.

Even though Reborn wasn't here with him to train him anymore, Tsuna felt the need for constant exercising and self-training during his free time which is a lot, and it continued until Tsuna's body became stronger and more resilient, not even realizing that he was growing all sorts muscles.

He felt really stupid for training even though this is his only time to relax. But it was because of his stupidity that he changed the flow of fate and destiny, for a certain pink haired vampire.

* * *

**A Girl**

During a night of jogging around town, Tsuna spotted the pink haired beauty Moka alone in the park. He didn't need to get closer to hear her sobs. He took this scene as a final straw his heart can't take it anymore, and so he decided fuck the mafia and the omerta! He'll make her happy, and make her school life easier.

Halting his jog, he walked towards Moka's direction but then he heard her talking alone as if someone was there. He approached slowly and saw Moka having a conversation with her Rosario and calling it 'Ura-chan'.

This was one of the rumors that he had heard about, that Moka was crazy and talks with inanimate objects, but could you blame her, those people were causing this and they have the nerve to make assumptions of her isolation.

Tsuna sighed and continued to approach the pinkette currently talking to the Rosario.

"Someone's behind me?" he heard her say as if the Rosario had informed her about his location.

The girl turned around and her emerald eye locked on to his brown ones. Tsuna felt an awkward moment and quickly taught of something to say to the crying girl.

"E-eto…H-Hello Akashiya-san" Tsuna said sweating from awkwardness and from jogging.

"*sniff* H-Hi…Sawada-kun was it?" Moka replied and asked getting a nod from Tsuna.

* * *

It was that night that the two socially awkward teens talked each other and that night was enough for them to be friends, **and in the passing days and months**, the bullying got even worse for the two but ended much more pleasant as they have each other's back and always cheer up each other, for better or worse.

Yup the two knew it and won't deny it, they needed each other. Tsuna swore to protect her and guard her from the ugliness of the world, never hurting her or judging her actions and is always there to make a smile on her face. While Moka Akashiya gave him the truth of about her, the secrets she was so afraid of other people knowing. The truth that she isn't human that truth of her being a vampire, creatures of the night that drank blood and struck fear of the hearts of people. And the secret monsters like her exist and they disguised themselves as humans.

* * *

**A Vampire**

Moka knew that she would have been hunted and beheaded that time for telling a human about the secrets that all youkai would keep from the human world. But she trusted Tsuna, the man who gave her light and guarded her from her fears when she was too afraid, too wary of protecting herself from it.

And aside from her trust, the months she had spent with him, was enough to tell that he isn't your typical human. He was wise, understanding and open-minded. Which is why, she was very glad to hear his reply about her secrets.

"A vampire? Well that explains the tomato juice, and the constant urge of biting me on the neck"

If it were other people, it would have looked like he wasn't taking her seriously, but the look in his eyes were very sincere. She he was just that kind of person, unlike other humans but she had to say though the last part he added after that wasn't necessary.

"But, I can never see you as a monster Moka. You're not evil, ruthless and you never harm others, even when you can. You're just too… wonderful to be a monster Moka, you're a vampire but not a monster"

But it doesn't mean she didn't like it.

* * *

**A Memory**

Moka doesn't like it when Tsuna was being hard headed and stubborn, it always results in a disaster that involves him getting hurt.

Like the time he became so persistent on staying with her during vacation, she asked why? He already knew that her family would most likely suck his blood dry until he's dead if they sense that he's human. And her family would know that easily even before the two of them enter her house… castle.

She knew that Tsuna can fight and do so very skilfully and seemed like a veteran at it. But no matter how good he is at fighting, he didn't have the power to stand equal grounds against her family to stay alive for three minutes. That is how powerful they are.

So she asked, and insisted for him to stay here in Namimori, till she comes back from vacation. But he was still very persistent, making Moka ask why he wanted to go with her.

"I just want to meet your parents, and prove to them that I'm worthy enough to be with you"

If only that answer didn't make her heart flutter, if only he didn't beamed at her and her smile back. If only she didn't allow him to come with her.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, her boyfriend would have still be… he would be…

* * *

**The Shuzen**

It was a disaster. Just upon reaching the gates of her father's castle, everyone already had sensed that there was a human in the vicinity. Which should be impossible since it was sealed away from the outside world.

At that time, Moka wanted Tsuna to pull of her Rosario and let her true self protect him from further harm. He already pulled off the seal once by accident and he already knew the secrets of the Rosario. Which was one of the reasons she thought she could protect him this time.

But Tsuna insisted on not doing it saying was unnecessary. It was ludicrous especially since as the two of them had just stepped out of limousine her youngest sister and home bully Kokoa Shuzen, attacked her boyfriend with a hammer, a big scary hammer.

Thankfully he managed to dodge it, earning Moka a lot of time to stop her sister from attacking and saying that he was her guest and that he would be staying here for the whole vacation.

A very very very VERY stupid move on her part.

Her sister then took off immediately to tell their father that she had just brought a human at the castle. It made her sick in the stomach and pale as snow knowing what her father would do to Tsuna.

It unnerved her how calm Tsuna was with the situation at hand, saying sorry to her for causing her distress. She forgave him of course, it was impossible to get angry at him for too long, and half an hour was long enough.

Then the passing minutes at that time passed by, it was silent. More like it was eerie, and she didn't like it. It would mean that she would have to go to the main hall where her father resides.

And so the two of them did so. And at that moment Moka felt more horrible for bringing Tsuna to the most dangerous place in Japan.

And as they walked they felt stares from the other vampires. Stares that were directed at Tsuna, knowing full well that he's a human, and the only thing that was stopping them from biting him to death was the orders of the head of the Shuzen family, which were the most powerful vampires in the world.

Thankfully they got through the hungry stares and reached the main hall and there they saw the orange haired Kokoa and Issa Shuzen, the head of the Shuzen family, the third dark lord, Moka's father.

He had silvery white hair just like Moka's inner self, and wore something one would think a vampire with status and power would wear.

Moka then winced at how lowly her father looked at Tsuna, it felt like her father was just looking at an ant. And when his gaze finally directed toward her, she slightly jumped and expecting her father for wanting an explanation for Tsuna's presence in the castle.

"You don't need to say anything Moka, just go to your room right now, you as well Kokoa" her father said getting a nod from the youngest who excused herself.

Moka however resisted, and was about to refuse with full defiance against her father. But a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Tsuna, who shook his head and told her everything's fine, and he could handle it. Which she didn't believe, so she stayed and for the first time of her life, refused to comply to her father's orders.

"No father, I won't leave. I can't let you kill Tsuna, I won't let you hurt him. He-he he's first friend that I ever had father, a-and I… I-"

She remembered that she felt tongue-tied that time. She couldn't say it in front of her father, but it isn't like Tsuna gave her a chance to do so.

"I love your daughter, Shuzen-san. It is the very reason why I came here. And as a man, I think you already know the other reasons"

Tsuna claimed, it made Moka's heart flutter and sunk at the same time. She feared that his words would enrage her father, and would make him kill her lover in a blink of an eye.

Her father clapped at Tsuna's words, a clap that would silence her siblings. A clap that made her feel pressure for the Yoki her father's hands were filled with right now. The amount of Yoki was enough to make any other Youkai uneasy. And enough to make any human tremble in fear.

But, Tsuna wasn't like any other human.

Moka saw him smiling and it was directed at her father. His stance held no fear, and his face was still calm as ever.

"Moka, can you please go to the other room, I would like to have a word with your… guest" With a smile her father said to her, but she knew that it meant trouble. Leaving Tsuna with any other vampire except her, would be disastrous.

Which is why she regretted complying to Issa's orders, and going for the door of the exit this time.

* * *

**A Flame**

As soon as she stepped out the main hall, she had found herself detained by three vampires that served her family, and another vampire, which was her sister Kokoa.

Moka, retaliated. Kicking and struggling to get out of the other vampires grasp but her sealed form made it impossible.

Then she heard a loud BANG behind the doors, proving her fears to have come true. And then another one, and it sounded like someone being slammed to a pillar and to the walls. And then next came silence.

It made Moka fell to her knees, the vampires that held her still finally let go, and left her sobbing to the ground, as her sister walked pass by her to check the damage.

"Wh-what the hell!?" She heard her younger sister say, was it that brutal even her sister was shocked? That sent her to cry even more than she could. It was a mistake, a very big mistake to take Tsuna here to the castle.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What's this!? HAHA! This is going to be an utmost exciting battle, do not disappoint me boy!" She heard father scream, was Tsuna still alive?

Immediately she turned around and stood beside her astonished little sister. And there she watched he father picking himself up from the part of the wall that was atop of him, her father had a grin etched on his face, a grin that was only present every time she sees him fighting a worthy opponent.

But then she turned her gaze to the apparent worthy opponent, which was Tsuna, who was in a fighting stance and ready for an attack. He looked unscathed and determined, Moka only saw Tsuna's eyes narrow when he's fighting. But also she should note that he looked very much on fire!

"Moka Akashiya. Do not even think about interrupting us!" Her father said before charging at Tsuna.

The two of them fought. They fought each other on equal grounds, every time Issa increases his power output, Tsuna would also power up his own. Issa would attack and Tsuna would either evade the attack or take it head on and counter with something more powerful, and the same could be said to Issa, it was a new sight to see her father defending himself against a human, her father, one of the most powerful vampires alive against a teenage human, a fight that was neck on neck and a fight that destroyed the main hall of the Shuzen Castle.

Such an epic battle was preposterous to all Youkai, Issa Shuzen the head of the Shuzen family versus Tsunayoshi Sawada an adolescent human, the man Moka fell in love with, the man who protected her, accepted her and her other self, and loved the two sides of her equally.

The young man fought Issa Shuzen, till the two of them were drenched in blood and sweat, and their bodies aching for a rest. The last moments of the battle came, was the moment were the two of them went of full power, each blow shook the whole Shuzen castle, that moment looked like that there were two dark lords were fighting each other. A punch for a punch, a kick for a kick. None even bothered dodging each other's attacks. And when the point came where they were charging up for the final blow, the whole castle went silent

A fistful of brilliant orange flames that roared and illuminated the Shuzen Castle, and a fist full of raw Yoki that was enough to wipe half of the land off the face of the planet if it ever made contact with anything.

Then the two of them took off to the sky, to let loose their attacks that would finally end the heart breaking battle for Moka. A battle cry came from both adversaries before the final blow was finally dealt.

It was a beautiful sight, everyone that saw the battle would agree. The brilliant flames against the raw yoki looked like, light and darkness fighting for dominance, and when the flames consumed the darkness, two figures fell to the ground, one fell gasping for air, struggling to rise up and the other standing and panting from exhaustion.

It was a battle that went on till one of them emerged victorious, and the whole Castle knew full well that Issa Shuzen, their Lord and Master, the figure that was left standing… did not achieve victory.

* * *

**An Outcome**

The lord fell to the ground unconscious shortly after seconds of standing still, whilst the boy rose and was still able to smile at his lover, his lover that was supporting him and sobbing.

Moka embraced the brunette, not bothering to ask how he was able to do that. She was sure that he was human, but the earlier event says begs to differ.

"Hey Moka, stop crying now" Tsuna said weakly as the flames on his forehead died down, looking too tired to keep his eyes from closing.

"O-okay, okay. Just rest easy now Tsuna" Moka replied to him as he closed his eyes with smile, which broke her heart looking at him. He looked so broken, and his eyes closing didn't make it easier for her. But thankfully he was still breathing, but his heart beat was getting weaker.

She then looked at her surroundings. She hugged him protectively but not enough to worsen his state, he was in an inch of his life. And she knew that the vampires were not going to help him, especially since he defeated her father, her father who was now rising and was now conscious.

Issa then directed himself towards the two lovers. Walking closer as Moka looked at her father threatening him to get closer.

Issa gazed upon his daughter as she holds what's dear to her, making his heart throb, the boy, no, man, won two battles it seems. He then looked at his surroundings and sighed, rising his hands up before saying.

"Get this young man to the infirmary quickly! Any violent act towards Moka's guest will not be treated kindly!"

Issa ordered getting bewildered looks from the other vampires, but they quickly complied, with fear of their lord and master. The Shuzen then looked at his daughter once again, smiling at her astonished expression.

"Go now my daughter, a man would prefer seeing his beloved's face first when he wakes up each time" Issa said smiling, the young man surely earned his respect, and he knew the reason why and how the boy fought with such determination and perseverance. The young man fought with his heart and mind on the right path, while Issa fought only to have fun. Which is why, the dark lord accepted this outcome as well as the young man's way of getting his approval of his daughter's relationship with him.

He got a nod from his daughter and as she took off following the brunette being carefully carried to the infirmary he smiled, it puts a smile on his face seeing that particular flame once again.

"Hehe, Bermuda von Veckenschtein, why didn't you tell me about this lad? He would make fine Vampire"

Issa said to the air, he knew that a human has the potential to be a vampire, but never really thought about it till now. Because, it is only now that he has faced a human with such potential so it was only now that he had considered it. Though there is that one thing that bugs him.

The young man is very powerful now, even surpassing someone like him, a dark lord. Turning a human to a ghoul or vampire will surely increase the power based on how powerful someone is before turning to a youkai. And that particular brunette turning to a vampire would surely give birth to another dark lord in a flash.

That was complicated and dare he says it frightening.

* * *

**A Lover**

It was that time in the infirmary after the battle Moka, felt like she was useless. The man she loves was now inches away from death and she couldn't to a single thing.

She cried with her fist tightening as her tears drop to the edges of the bed that Tsuna's unconscious form was on. Her Rosario at the time was shaking, while Moka's inner self was screaming to anyone to help Tsuna even though no one was here except for Tsuna, and herself. But even if there are other vampires they couldn't even the sealed voice of Ura Moka.

Ura's words seemed like she was begging for anyone to save him. And Omote couldn't do anything but pray and cry.

"M-Moka... sorry" the unconscious form of Tsunayoshi croaked out, his voice rugged and weak.

"It's alright just please get better, Tsuna, please"

"sorry, for keeping a secret from you..." One last sentence came from Tsuna, before he fell silent once again.

She really didn't care about the fight, and how Tsuna was able to conjure flames like that. She only cared about his well-being right now and anything aside from that is not important.

"It seems the young man won't make it…" the solemn voice of her father was heard by Moka. She turned to him crying, her eyes begging for help as well as the Rosario that swayed forlornly, an indication that both Moka's were beyond sad.

"I-I can't do a thing father, if it weren't for me- he wouldn't be, he would still be!"

It broke Issa's heart seeing his daughter at this state. He was very much to blame for her daughter's sadness. And he's the type of father would make up to his children's anyway he can.

"There is a way for him to survive, Moka, but he will not be the same after this" he said before forcefully removing the seal from her daughter's neck revealing a bewildered inner Moka with blood red eyes and silver white hair.

Even if it would mean bringing fort to possibly the most powerful yokai to be born, he would do it for his daughter's happiness.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

**The Sawada's**

Tsukune Aono, was a typical high school freshman, walking through the very creepy pathway to Youkai Academy.

He was seriously considering on going back home and just get a job, or repeat his third year in highschool, because seriously anything is better than putting up with this horror movie of a school setting.

Then the young man heard the sound of a bicycle speeding though didn't which direction it wa-

"Look out below!" he heard someone yell before looking above and dodging what could be an accident that would break his neck.

Tsukune fell to the ground, and when he looked at the newcomer, he saw a guy probably a freshman like him, wearing the standard uniform. He had unkempt spiky brown hair reddish brown eyes. But what caught Tsukune's attention was the bracelet that he had on his left arm.

It looked quite heavy, silver chains wrapping around his wrist and the cross it had with it didn't look light either.

"Hie, She's totally going to kill me right now" The guy said checking on his bike and scratching his head, then as he finished he looked at Tsukune, who was picking himself up to the ground.

Tsukune was offered a hand which he gladly took, and then dusted himself after that.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was kinda in a rush, the names Tsunayoshi by the way" The guy introduced himself to Tsukune with a smile and a handshake.

"Tsukune Aono, and it's alright no harm done" Tsukune said shaking Tsuna's hand with a smile of his own.

"Oh shit!, Hey Tsukune sorry but I gotta go now, someone's waiting for me at school, and I don't want her to get mad, sorry dude" Tsuna said bowing to Tsukune frantically making the latter uncomfortable.

"I-It's okay, no biggie"

"Really!? Thanks you so much" Tsuna said before taking off with his bike, but then stopped just a few seconds later. "Hey Tsukune we're both freshmen right!? I'll make it up to you later, wish we're in the same class!"

Tsukune heard the brunette yell before he took off yet again, Tsukune smiled as he continued to walk. Tsunayoshi looked like the type of guy that would be popular, just with looks alone. But it's nice that someone like that has a nice personality. The 'good looking' people in his past school were something to be wary about, so it was a nice change.

And with that Tsukune proceeded walking and searching for the class he was in. Which took him half an hour to find as the school was huge enough to make him lost and a minute late.

Tsukune excused and took his seat besides the window, something he had grown accustomed of, he observed the room and it seemed that Tsunayoshi wasn't his classmate, a bummer considering how he seemed to be nice and friendly. The first class was the obligatory introduction of the Teacher, Miss. Nekomone. And when she was about to do the introduction of the school someone decided to slide the door open the door abruptly.

And then a beautiful pink haired girl entered, silencing the class.

"Sorry I was late, I got a little lost" the girl said getting a nod from Ms Nekomone.

"It's fine, it is a common occurrence here, right mister Aono?" The teacher called him out making eaning him a red blush from embarrassment "Please introduce yourself young lady, and you may take your seat after"

"O-oh Thank you sensei, my name's Sawada Moka pleased to meet all of you"

* * *

**~Fin~**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

okay now that my clusterfuck of a one shot is done. **I would like to ask a question regarding my on going Stories.**

**Happily Ever After and Will of a Familiar**

**Would you prefer long updates or short updates?**

It seems like **my long Hiatus effected my writing a lot for than I expected**. The **update** i had for **Happily Ever after**, was long but didn't even come close to what I actually want to convey so i ended up deleting and and burning the memory card that contained said deleted update.

So I would like to ask**, would you mind if I post short updates that might be 1.5K words at best?**

**It will new but a welcome change to writing style if I want to actually progress my story.**

long updates feel rewarding but i dont post updates to show off my average writing skill. I post updates for my stories to progress.

It was a realization that I have now come to face, I feel like I was gloating about my updates every time and it doesn't feel right.

**I feel like a dick** for thinking being like that and for leaving my readers hanging.

So I want to make a decision,

**Short or Long updates?** **any kind of vote would be accepted** even if it is a review on my other stories. I'll set up a poll right now.

This has been Rosario + Tuna, a one shot created a year ago, only to have seen the light of a computer screen this day.


End file.
